Returning
by Captain Pagie
Summary: Long awaited sequal to "Sweethearts" you don't need to read that one to get this one, though it is reccomended. complete
1. Boromir

Returning

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I decided after a LOOONG time to make a sequal to "Sweet Hearts"

Yes, and now, I decided to get the sad ones out of the way. And think Boromir's would be the saddest.

So here goes:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1

Boromir

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miriel had been waiting, what seemed like ages, though, really it had only been a few months for Boromir to return.

Then one day, while doing the wash, she heard the Tower Guard take up the call. People were entering the city!

For weeks, she had been running at hearing their bells, and she never gave up hope that one day she would see Boromir ride in.

This time it wasn't Boromir, it was his brother Faramir, and he looked very grave indeed.

"Faramir!" cried Miriel

Faramir got off his horse, and came over to Miriel.

"Any news of Boromir?" she asked. She had asked him this everytime he had entered the city, wich wasn't very often, but still, he may have news of Boromir.

Faramir just looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words tore her world apart.

"What?" she said

"Miriel..." said Faramir "Boromir, my brother, he's gone."

"No." said Miriel "No. He can't be." tears were unwillingly stinging her eyes. "He can't!"

Faramir reached into a pack that was on the saddle of his horse, and pulled something out of it.

Miriel recognized it immeaditly. It was Boromir's horn.

"No. That doesn't mean anything." said Miriel, the tears were falling now.

"I saw him." said Faramir "He was in a boat. He was dead."

"No!" said Miriel. "No! This wasn't supposed to happen! He was going to come back! We were going to get married."

Miriel stopped, and looked at the reaction of Faramir.

"Boromir said he had something planned when he returned. Miriel, I am so sorry, I didn't know..."

"Just, Leave me alone!" said Miriel, and she ran off back to where she lived with her father.

She leaned against a wall, and slid down.

"Boromir...." she sobbed, thinking of the last time she had seen him...

_"Miriel?" Boromir looked around "Miriel?"_

_"Right here."_

_Miriel walked around a corner in the house._

_"What is it Boromir?" she asked_

_"I'm leaving." he said simply_

_"What?" she said_

_"I'm leaving. I have to."_

_"How long are you going to be?" she asked _

_Boromir thought for a second._

_"I don't know. Not longer than normal." he said "But I will be back."_

_"Really?" she asked "Where are you going?"_

_"Well," Boromir started "I'm going to Rivendell, but there's a catch."_

_"A catch?"_

_"No one knows where it is."_

_Miriel laughed she looked at him_

_"Only you." she said_

_"Only me what?" Boromir said indignantly_

_"Only you," she said "Would go on a mission, from me, I'd like to add, to go to some place, that no one knows exists."_

_"I didn't say it didn't exist."_

_"I'm sorry," said Miriel "Someplace nobody knows where it exists."_

_"That's better." Boromir smiled_

_Miriel shook her head._

_"If your mad at me," said Boromir "It will help you to know, that I didn't want to go."_

_Miriel looked at him._

_"Okay, so I did want to go. But I promise to come back."_

_"You can't promise to come back." said Miriel "Soldiers can't make promises."_

_"Oh really?" asked Boromir "Then, how come when I became a soldier, they made me promise to be true to Gondor? And defend her? How did that one slip past everyone?"_

_"That doesn't count." said Miriel, a smile tugging at her lips._

_"Oh?" said Boromir "Well, then I guess I could go, and take you away. And I'll ignore all rules and promises."_

_"What?" she laughed "Take me away?"_

_"Yes." said Boromir, in mock seriousness "I could just run away with you. And never look back."_

_"Really?" asked Miriel "No looking back?"_

_"Maybe just once." said Boromir "Just to make sure my Father isn't screaming for me to come back."_

_Miriel smiled again._

_"I have to go. There's no other way." said Boromir_

_"Well," said Miriel "Then go."_

_Boromir smiled evilly "Not without a kiss."_

_"You'll have to catch me." Miriel took off running, but Boromir caught her._

_"You know," said Boromir "I think I will take you away. And we'll run off. Faramir can be Steward. We'll go live as poor people in Dol Amroth."_

_"It'll be a change for you." said Miriel "But I have been poor all my life."_

_"Well, then" said Boromir "We'll be a bit richer than you are, but poorer than I am. That is of course, if you would still want me if I were a begger."_

_"I'd go with you." she laughed "Even if you were a beggar and had no money."_

_"Well, it may just end up that way. But don't get your hopes up. I don't really want to be poor."_

_Miriel laughed and hugged him._

_"You better go."_

_"Why?" asked Boromir_

_"The sooner you leave, the sooner you find this unfindable place, and the sooner you can come back, and we can run away, and be poor beggars."_

_Boromir smiled "I'll do just that. I shall return in glory and splendor, then leave a poor beggar."_

_Boromir kissed her again._

_"Farwell, my sweet Miriel." he said bowing. "May we meet again, and may it be at the alter." said Boromir, a twinkle in his eye._

_Miriel caught her breath._

_"Do you really mean..."_

_Boromir took her hands in his._

_"I do."_

_"Boromir..."_

_"After I come back, no more adventures, I'll stay here, in Minas Tirith, with you. I promise."_

_Miriel looked at him. "I think that is one promise I shall make you keep."_

_Boromir looked outside._

_"I have to go." he said_

_"I'll be waiting for you." said Miriel_

_"And I'll be counting the days till I can see you waiting."_

_Then they parted._

Miriel's head was against her knees, drawn tight to her chest.

'This had to be a bad dream.' she thought 'Nothing but a bad dream.'

The next day, there was mourning in the streets.

Miriel's father came up to Miriel.

"Miriel..."

"He can't be gone, Father. He can't."

"Miriel. He's gone."

Miriel's father envoloped her in hug.

Miriel started sobbing in his shoulder.

"It hurts," said Miriel's father "But it will go away."

"We had a plan." said Miriel through her tears "He was going to come back, and we were going to get married."

"Things don't always work out, my child." he said sagely "All things happen for a reason."

"I can't think of why this would happen."

"The answer will come in time."

Miriel hoped so.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay.

I wrote this VERY late at night, and when I write at night, I'm all wired and wierd. Like that's how I did my "Feelings of the One Ring."

If you liked "Sweethearts" you like the other chapters.

I was thinking...

Should I just do a story on Boromir and Miriel????

Respond!


	2. Legolas

Returning

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Sniffels. Sadly, none of this makes no sense! That didn't make sense! I'm having an Alice in Wonderland day. Really. Really.

* * *

Chapter 2

Legolas

* * *

Legolas had been waiting for this day, well, ever since she had left.

His one, his only, his Eldhwen.

He looked out, ever looking West, waiting for his boat to dock upon the sandy shores of Valinor.

Of course, he didn't know exactly what Valinor, the Gray Havens, looked like, but he could imagine.

If Eldhwen was there, it was the most beautiful place in the world.

His hands clutched the side of the boat.

Just thinking about _seeing_ her again, made him happy beyond words, or even thoughts.

"What is it" asked the rough voice of Gimli the dwarf, who was next to him.

"Eldhwen." He said it like a wisp of air, a light breeze, just a passing thing.

"Ah" said Gimli "I see, young love."

Legolas glanced down at Gimli. Gilmli always referred to Legolas as being younger than himself. And though Legolas looked it, he was many ages older than Gimli.

"I remember what it was like." said Gimli "To just be in love."

Legolas continued to scan the horizon.

"You are not going to see anything." said Gimli gently.

Legolas once again, looked down. "What do you mean"

"I do not believe you see it, you just arrive."

"And you claim that Elves speak in riddles." Legolas replied.

"I know you are anxious." said Gimli "Be patient." he said "Patient."

"I have been patient" said Legolas, his tone surprising himself. "I am sorry." he said "I do not know what came over me."

Gimli just shook his head. "Think nothing of it, lad. You just miss her. What was she like"

Legolas closed his eyes, remembering her.

_There. Legolas glanced around some of the trees, and dancing elves._

_They were rejoicing, as wood-elves always do. Legolas was looking for some one very imparticular. And there she was. Eldhwen._

_Legolas walked over to her._

_She had long blonde hair, like most of the wood-elves, and had blue eyes, another trait of wood-elves. In fact, there was nothing truely unnatural about the way she looked. She was not counted among the very beautiful, but most certainly not ugly. _

_"Good evening, Prince Legolas." she said, smiling._

_Legolas smiled "Same to you, Eldhwen." Legolas kissed her hand._

_Eldhwen blushed. Legolas smiled for making her do so._

_"This feast is wonderful." she said_

_"I agree" said Legolas "Mirkwood is becominga better place since Mithrandir drove out the Necromancer."_

_"Do not mention that evil name." said Eldhwen "Many years he brought grief to our people, and now you mention him ver calmly."_

_"I see no reason not to." said Legolas _

_"You are impossible sometimes." she remarked_

_"Really" asked Legolas "Well, then I guess you wouldn't like to know something."_

_Eldhwen's curiousity sparked "What is it" she asked_

_"No." said Legolas "I am impossible. You wouldn't want me to show you."_

_"You are acting like a spoiled, impossible, bratty, child." she said_

_"Even more reason not to tell you." said Legolas, his eyes shining. "You just insulted me. Not just me, mind you, but also my father's methods of rasing me."_

_Eldhwen put her hands on her hips. "You know very well that I would not insult you. I apologize."_

_"Thank you." said Legolas "I guess I should tell you now." he said_

_"What is it" asked Eldhwen_

_Legolas leaned close to her "It's a surprise. And I have to take you there."_

_Eldhwen smiled, then shook her head. "You are impossible Legolas."_

_Legolas took her by the hand "Are you coming"_

_"I do not know if I should..." she said_

_"Well" said Legolas "I and your hand are going, regarless of what you think."_

_Legolas started walking, and Eldhwen, laughing, played along, and followed Legolas, where he lead her to a deserted place in the woods..._

"Lad" Gimli's voice interupted his memory of Eldhwen.

"Just remembering." said Legolas

"When did she leave" asked Gimli

_"Legolas" said Eldhwen_

_Legolas looked at her, her hair was dishelved, and her eyes were red, she had been crying._

_"What" Legolas asked her "What is wrong" he asked "What happened"_

_"I..I.." tears slid down her face "We're leaving."_

_Legolas smiled "Are you going with the Elves heading to Rivendell? It is not bad there. I will visit you, as often as possible."_

_"No" she said, more tears streaming down her face "We are leaving. Forever."_

_Legolas's eyes searched her normaly crystal clear eyes, which were now clouded by tears and sadness._

_"No." said Legolas "You can't be! When"_

_"I do not know." she said "Soon, for they are packing."_

_"I cannot let you go." said Legolas _

_"I do not know what to do. I cannot disobey my father." she said "My father said the Age of the Elves will end. He said and evil worse than the Necromancer has entered the world. And he's right, Legolas, I feel it. Evil has entered Mirkwood again. A deeper evil. He fears for my safety"_

_"I will keep you safe" said Legolas_

_"Believe me" she said "I do not want to leave, but there is no other place for me to go." she said tearfully._

"She left many years ago." Said Legolas "Many years ago."

_The day was here. _

_Legolas stood next to the gate as all the elves that were choosing to leave were walking through._

_They were clad in green and gray cloaks, that were shimmering in the moonlight._

_When an elf that walked very close to him dropped a piece of paper._

_Legolas was about to call out, when he recognized the handwriting, and slipped it in his hand, and held it tightly._

Legolas pulled a note out of his tunic. It had creases were it had been unfolded and refolded many times.

He showed it to Gimli. "This was what she gave me when she left." he said simply.

"What does it say, if you don't mind me asking" said Gimli

_Dear Legolas,_

_You know that I did not want to go, but I had to. My father wished it, speaking of a great evil, darkness unexcapable, and he was afraid. Justifiably afraid, but nonetheless afraid. But I want you to know, I am not afraid, I was not afraid, and I still I am not afraid. I wouldn't have been afraid, most of all if you were there. My father said that we may not all have our way, and if something doesn't happen, it wasn't meant to be. But, I do believe that we were meant to be. That makes our parting even more bitter. If this darkness befalls, which I believe it will fall eventually,and you being impossible as you are, will be in the thick of it I fear. I cannot bear the thought of you not returning from some mission, a slight smile on your face, showing the whole world that you just beat it, and you know you did. You were never very good at being modest, prince that you are. Do you remember it? That night at the feast? When you insisted that you had a secret? That is my fondest memory, and I will cherish it always, and it makes me sad to think that maybe, one day, you may lie dying, and remember it._

_But there is one thing I would have you know; _

_I will wait for you. If you pick another, I will not be angry nor sad, but I want you to know, I will be over here, wherever this is, waiting on every boat or ship that sails ashore, waiting to see you hop out of one. I shall find no other. I love you._

_Eldhwen_

Legolas folded the letter. 'I found no other, Eldhwen.' he thought 'Did you keep your promise?'

"That was sad" exclaimed Gimli "Horribly sad"

Legolas smiled when he saw tears falling down Gimli's cheeks.

"Do not worry." said Legolas "I have read it a great many times, and now, soon I feel, I shall be back with her."

"I hope so" said Gimli "I feel it too." he said quiet like "There's a sort of magic floating in the air. Almost as if we are back in Lothlorien."

Lothlorien caused another wave of emotions in Legolas. He remembered the Fellowship. Boromir, the proudest and strongest of them all, who fell at Amon Hen. Aragorn, his long time friend, who had died peacefully with his family gathered around. The dear little hobbits. Frodo, who had come to the Gray Havens some time before, as Sam had. Then the littlest one, who proved to be the greatest courage, Merry and Pippin, who had become great leaders of their little green country. Then Mithrandir, who too, would be at the Gray Havens. And of his dear friend Gimli, who stood near him now.

"It makes you almost sad, doesn't it" asked Gimli "I mean, thinking about everyone, then realizing, that your the ones that are left."

"I have felt that for a long time, Master Gimli." said Legolas "And I shall continue to feel so."

Gimli looked at Legolas sadly "I believe that Elves are the saddest race. I do not mean that in a bad way. You live on, forever, dealing with loss, but always going on. How do you do it" asked Gimli

Legolas shook his head "It is almost impossible some times."

Gimli suddenly stood stiffly. "The Lady." he said

Legolas looked up, but he needed not to do so, for in his heart he knew.

The boat gently sailed unto a shore of shimmering white sand.

Legolas was scarcely breathing, he felt rooted to the boat.

"You've been waiting for this." said Gimli "Go on" he gave Legolas a nudge.

Legolas's feet seemed to work, and stepped off the ship.

"Welcome, Thranduillion, to Valinor." he heard the voice, but could not believe it.

It was Mithrandir, standing there, smiling gently, looking upon him.

Many elves began to arrive, some faces he recognized, some he did not.

He heard Gimli gasp as the Lady Galadriel appeared. She was robbed of entire white, as always, but she seemed to shine out in a new light, now that she was here in Valinor.

Then, Legolas saw her.

She was standing high upon a bank. She was smiling through tears that fell down her face.

Legolas walked toward her slowly, as if in a dream, though in all of his dreams, she had never been this real, this close.

Legolas reached her, and took her hand.

"Eldhwen." he saidm his voice barely reaching a whisper.

"Prince Legolas." she said

Legolas stood there silently, waiting for this dream to end, for he felt this could not be happening, he had been waiting for so long, and now it was just happening.

She leaned forward. "I have a secret Prince Legolas."

He smiled "What is it" he asked

"I am not sure if I want to tell an impossible Prince what my secret is."

"I apologize for anything." said Legolas

"I may tell you." she said "Yes, I shall."

"What is it" asked Legolas

"I love you."

* * *

Sniffles!

This actually, I sort of got this idea from this:

"Am I so different from the little girl who used to push you in the mud on the schoolyard? And you would run and tell my mother, and she'd say 'Nadia, why are you so mean to little Sayid?' and I would say 'Becuase he doesn't notice me.' Am I so different?"

That was from LOST. Gotta Love that Show!


	3. Gimli

Returning

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Some day I'm gonna be famous, do I have talent? Well, no...

Gar. Hard Chapter to type a Gimlimance? Dwarven romance, highly impossible, but I did it!

BTY I got her name from eating Frito corn chips, Freda, Frito, bout the same don't you think?

Yumm, be lucky, I could've named her something like Chesit, I love Cheez-its!

* * *

Chapter 2

Gimli

* * *

After the War of the Ring, Gimli had first returned to the Lonely Mountain. Looking for Freda.

As Legolas had said before battle, when Gimli had commented on wishing he had some of his kinsmen here, and Legolas said that they were fighting their own battles in front of their homes.

It had been all to true.

When Gimli had returned to the Loney Mountain, it was worse for wear, but still standing solid as before.

Gimli was welcomed immeaditly, asked of his adventures, and he asked of theirs.

There was not much to tell Gimli, the Lonely Mountain had been barraged, as had Laketown, they had fought long and hard against the many orcs and Uruk-hai but to no avail.

Eventually, the gate gave, but the dwarves were ready for it, and continued to fight.

The Orcs had invaded the Lonely Mountain, but only a few of them were killed.

The next question Gimli asked caused everyone to fall silent.

"Where is Freda" he asked, as I said everyone fell silent. "Where is Freda" he demanded.

All the dwarves bowed their heads.

"As we said" said one dwarf, named Lener "Not many fell."

"Where is she? Say that she has not fallen" he said

They all looked at Gimli sadly.

"I am sorry my lord" said one "It is true."

Gimli put his head in his hands. Dwarves do not cry, no matter what the circumstances.

Gimli eventually stood up.

"I am leaving." he announced.

The dwarves were dismayed to hear this.

"So soon" asked Gloin, who was Gimli's father.

"I need to leave." he said simply.

So Gimli started out, it was the dead of night, he was in no danger of anything hindering him, save memories.

_Gimli watched her out of the corner of his eye._

_The most beautiful dwarf woman he had seen. She had long thick red hair, both on head and face._

_She too, was watching him._

_"Ah" said Yolder, one of Gimli's good friends "Gimli, you have not yet met my cousin, Freda."_

_Freda smiled at him, and Gimli could not help but smile back._

"How" asked Gimli out loud. "How" he heard it echo off the rock.

He passed through Laketown, hardly noticed, for the people were used to dwarves, and allowed them freely, and even traded goods with them.

He passed on through, totaly ignoring his surroundings.

He thought about it. 'Why not?' he thought 'Boromir could not marry the woman he loved, now, even if he could, he's gone. and Legolas's sweetheart sailed away. I guess the odds were against me on this one.'

Gimli continued trudging on, for many days and many nights. Most of which were spent thinking of his lost love.

_"I am thinking of staying." said Freda _

_"Really" asked Gimli, very hopeful._

_She nodded her head. "How can I possibly leave now"_

_Gimli smiled "Is it becuase of me? Or is there another"_

_Freda laughed "You know there is no other. I will stay."_

_"That is wonderful." said Gimli, then he was suddenly saddened._

_"What is it" she asked_

_"I have to leave."_

_"When" she asked_

_"Soon, in several more nights, on a quest, I will not be gone long."_

_"Don't worry" Freda said "You could leave for an age, but I would never leave the Lonely Mountain until you return."_

_"When I return" said Gimli "Would you marry me"_

'What a fool.' thought Gimli 'What a fool I was, Love should not wait, I should have married her then not post-poning it. I am a fool. Worse than young Peregrin.'

His thoughts then turned to the Fellowship, and where they were.

'Aragorn got his love.' thought Gimli bitterly 'And Boromir's brother Faramir married who he wished, yet Boromir could not. Why can they be happy?' Gimli instantly regretted those thoughts, he knew it wasn't their fault. 'Legolas, Legolas was now living in Ithilien with Eowyn and Faramir, tending to the garden. He has a place to be.' thought Gimli

Gimli felt he belonged to no place. The Lonely Mountain had been a place of refuge for a long time. He could not return to Gondor. Aragorn was his good friend, but Minas Tirith wasn't for him. Ithilien was Legolas's place. But yes, he could visit Legolas.

Gimli started off to Ithilien.

He arrived there, not knowing it completely, though, he figured it out when he saw all the golden haired elves about in a garden, caring for plants.

Then he saw Legolas, directing it all.

Legolas was scanning the garden, when he saw Gimli, he looked over him, then looked at him.

"Gimli" he said "What brings you to the fair garden of Ithilien" he asked

"I wished to speak with you." he said simply

"Of course." said "Would right now be a good time"

"As good as any." said Gimli.

Legolas spoke some quick instructions to another elf, than came over to Gimli.

"You look troubled." said Legolas

"I am." said Gimli  
"Then let us walk in the garden, it will clear your head, and you can tell me what the trouble is."

As they walked through the garden, Gimli saw an amazing transformation it had undergone under the earthly touch of elves.

"It is nice, is it not" asked Legolas "We have worked long and hard, but I believe it has paid off to see Ithilien in such a beautiful state."

Gimli softly agreed.

"I can see your trouble is not in the earth." said Legolas "Tell me, what is it"

"Legolas" said Gimli "I came to you because, you've been through this before, and I thought maybe you could help."

Legolas looked down at Gimli "Really" asked Legolas

Gimli explained to Legolas about Freda, and how he felt out of place.

"I am afraid I do know only a bit of what you speak of." said Legolas "Eldhwin did not pass on, she only went to Valinor, so I have the hope of seeing her again someday..." he trailed off, pausing at the thought of his sweetheart.

Legolas thought for a moment before speaking "Rohan." he said

"Excuse me" asked Gimli

"Rohan" said Legolas

"You are not making any sense, friend." said Gimli "What does Rohan have to do with this"

"The Glittering Caves" said Legolas

"I am begining to understand you now." said Gimli

"Go there. I am sure that King Eomer will grant you them ownership of them fully and wholly, now that there is no need of them."

"Yes." said Gimli "I shall. Thank you Legolas."

"Are you not staying"

"No, I think I need to just go, till I get there. But wish the best to Faramir and Eowyn."

Legolas nodded. "I hope to see you again."

"I wish to as well." replied Gimli, and with that he left for Rohan.

When he reached Rohan, Eomer did grant Gimli full rights to the Glittering Caves.

Gimli brought over dwarves from many different places, and they settled in the Glittering Caves, making them more beautiful than they were before.

In the end, Gimli sailed to Valinor with Legolas, but yet, there was still no rest for him. For even thought he loved the lady Galadriel, he felt a piece of him was missing.

It was not till the day that Gimli passed, and he went to the halls of his fore-fathers he was truely happy, because the first person he saw was Freda, his sweetheart.

* * *

Why can't ANYONE have a happy ending!

Gar!

Girlz don't like BoiZ Girlz like Cars and MoneY!

Lener - derived from LiL Wieners. Hee-hee, my brother's eating them from a shishkobob.

Yolder - Strawberry Yogurt and the word 'der' LoL, I'm good.

Notice how I always slip Faramir in! I love him! HUGGGS


	4. Happy Endings in the Shire

Returning

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Finally! Some Happy Endings!

* * *

Chapter 4

Happy Endings in the Shire

_

* * *

"I wish I could have seen her, one last time..."_

"Rosie Cotton, I love you." said Sam "Will you marry me"

"Oh, Sam." said Rosie "I thought you'd never ask"

_"You see, Mr. Frodo, we had a name all picked out, it was to be named after you, but there's little problem..."_

"Hello little Elanor." said Sam quietly, holding his new baby daughter.

_"I wonder, Mr. Frodo, if we'll ever be put into great songs or tales..."_

"Papa" said Tom crawling into Sam's lap "Tell us a story"

"Yes, please" agreed Elanor

"What one" asked Sam

"About Frodo" said Little Frodo, he enjoyed hearing about his namesake.

"All right" agreed Sam"You never tire of this story do you"

"Can you skip to the part about the spider Papa? That's my favorite" cried Little Pippin

"No, Papa" cried Daisy "That's scary"

Sam laughed "I'll start from the begining..."

_

* * *

"Hello."_

_"Hello" said Pippin happily back._

_"My name's Diamond."_

_"Peregrin, but call me Pippin."_

_"Pippin." she repeated "That's a cute name."_

Pippin looked at his wife, Diamond, sitting underneath the new Party Tree with Estella, Merry's wife, and he watched as his son Faramir, and Merry's son, Boromir played together underneath, and he couldn't help but smile.

_"What shall we name him" asked Diamond _

_"Faramir." said Pippin, remembering the bravery of Captain Faramir, his only thought to protect Gondor, and please his father._

_"That's a wonderful name. Faramir. Our son, Faramir." she said looking down at their son._

Diamond caught Pippin looking at her, and she smiled and waved to him and Merry, who were sitting a bit away.

Boromir and Faramir ran up to them.

"Papa" said Faramir "Boromir pushed me."

"I didn't Papa" said Boromir "He pushed me first."

Merry and Pippin just looked at each other, then they turned back to the two boys.

"How about we tell you a story" asked Pippin

"Yes! Yes" they both hopped up and down.

"Settle down." said Pippin "The story starts out about a brave Hero named Boromir, who saved to foolish little hobbits named Merry and Pippin..."

"Papa" interupted Faramir "Does this story have a happy ending"

Pippin looked over to Diamond.

"Yes, son." he said "It has a very happy ending."

_

* * *

"Estella" asked Merry_

_"Yes Merry" she asked_

_"Would you, if you wanted to, go to the Green Dragon with me some time" he asked quickly_

_"I'd love too." she said_

Merry beamed as he saw his almost-to-be wife walk toward him, down the isle. She looked beautiful in a white dress, and her curly brown hair pulled back.

She walked up next to him.

"You look even more handsome in your armour." she said, referring to the fact that Merry was dressed in his Rohirrm gear.

"Why, thank you." he said "Now, shall we get married"

_"How did you get that" she asked, her hands lightly touching the scar that marred a small side of his forehead._

_"It's a long story, and has scary things in it." said Merry._

_"I'm listening." she said_

"No, Boromir. Mustn't chew on Mommy's hair." she said, holding Boromir

"He'll grow out of it." said Merry

"How do you know"

"I used to do that, when I was a baby, I grew out of it, and he will too."

"Like father like son." she said.

* * *

Awwwwwwwww

that was almost touching.

Should I do like Aragorn?

I mean we all like know what happened to them.

Otherwise, I'll finish this, and start my Boromir/Miriel story, but regardless of what you say, I might just do that anyway.

I'm itching to start it, I have some good ideas!

Thank you for Reading!


	5. The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen

Returning

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: 'Saw the Ghost of Elvis, down on Union Ave. Followed him up to the Gates of Graceland, and watched him walk on through. Now security, they did not see him, they just hovered 'round his tomb. There's a pretty little thing, waiting on the King, down in the Jungle room! ' - Walking in Memphis, Lonestar

* * *

Chapter 5

Arwen and Aragorn

_

* * *

Aragorn saw a beautiful woman standing in the moonlight._

_"Luthien Tinuveil! Luthien Tinuveil" Aragorn cried out._

Aragorn was waiting for a sign, as he leaned on a low wall in Minas Tirith. 'Soon.' he thought 'Soon.'

_She turned toward him. "Why do you call me that" she asked_

_"For" he said "I believe you to be her, or you walk in her likeness."_

Night fell on Minas Tirith, Aragorn felt something almost magical about tonight.

He heard the guards cry out as they opened the gates, and allowed hooded riders to enter.

The people that entered were Elves. Some were clad in rainments of gray, and Aragorn noticed that they were Elves of Lothlorien, and of the Household of Elrond.

_"Many have said that." she replied smiling. _

_"Who are you then, if you are not Luthien" he asked_

Aragorn watched as Galadriel, Celeborn, and Elrond entered. He caught his breath when he saw who else was with them.

_"I am not Luthien, but Arwen Undomiel, also called Evenstar. Daughter of Elrond."_

_Then Aragorn, felt ashamed at his heritage, which he had just learned of._

_"Who are you" she questioned_

_"I am who they used to call Estel, but I now am Aragorn, son of Arathorn."_

Arwen stepped toward Aragorn.

_Aragorn was now sad for he knew he loved her, but she was high above him._

_"Why do you look sad"_

_"I was once proud of my heritage, but now seeing you, she whom in her veins flowes the blood of Luthien, now it seems small beyond comparison."_

Elrond placed his daughter's hand in Aragorn's.

_She smiled "Do not feel ashamed of who you are, Aragorn son of Arathorn."_

Aragorn and Arwen walked together into Minas Tirith, and were married, and so their long wait was fufilled, and they lived happily until the end of their days.

* * *

That was a bit fruity, considering that Arwen ended up wandering in Lothlorien sad that Aragorn died, but as they say

"And that's the end. Well, not really, but it's just sad stuff, so we'll skip it, and leave it here, when it's

happy."

* * *


End file.
